Party Time
by Tales of Sheelos
Summary: Zelos invites the group over for a party! dances There's a lil' this, a lil' that, but what! Uh. . . twich twich What were these people thinking! Man, when this group gets together there's nothing to stop them from having fun, and. . . smiles [Sheelos] [K


A/N: Tales of Sheelos is a joint account of Plazma5845 & Rikotsu-chan. We both worked on this.

Dedicated to: **GIR! **(from invader Zim)

Disclaimer: This is our first fic ever, so please be nice! Constructive critasism is greatly apreciated, if our story/writing sucks, tell us so, but please be nice about it. And please, no flames!

Rikotsu: Hey, where's Lloyd?

Lloyd/walks into room/ did someone say something about me?

Rikotsu: Lloyd/runs over and glops onto Lloyd/

Colette: Ooooh! That looks like fun/also glops onto Lloyd/

Lloyd: Ahhhh/collapses to the ground with Colette and Rikotsu on top of him/

Zelos/looks down at Lloyd/ Ow! That's gotta hurt!

Plazma: Zelos/dashes over and glomps onto Zelos/ We're gonna have some fun tonight, right Zelos?

Zelos/smirks/ Oh yeah. . .

Sheena /walks into the room/ You're gonna do _what_ tonight/glares in Plazma's direction/

Plazma/sweat-drops/ I was uhhh. . . did I say fun?. . . uh. . . what I ment to say was. . .

Sheena/summons Volt on Zelos and PLazma/

Plazma + Zelos/both turn black and collapse in a heap on the floor/ Owww. . .

Sheena/grabs a half-dead Zelos off the floor and drags him away/

Rikotsu/picks herself up off Lloyd and Colette/ Anyways, we do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the characters, it all belongs to Namco and Kosuke Fujishima. Now, without further ado, here is chapter one of Party Time!

Party Time: Chapter one - Hide & Seek

----------------------------------------------------

Zelos was laying on one of his many couches waiting for his guests to arrive. Upon hearing a knock on the door, the red-haired angel opened his golden-yellow

wings and fluttered to the door. Swinging open the door Zelos announced, "Welcome my cute hunnies!"

"Excuse me! Watch who you're talkin' to, Zelos." Lloyd retorted.

"Oh, that was harsh," sighed Zelos, with that sighing look he gets.

A few minutes later, everyone was standing around in Zelos' large living room.

"Okay, first of all, Hide & Seek!" Zelos announced, "Pairs. So pair up!" Zelos grabbed Sheena and pulled her close. Colette slipped her hand in Lloyd's and

held it tight, smiling brightly.

"Presea, will you. . . uh. . . be my. . . uh. . ." began Genis, blushing. _'Oh c'mon, it's not like you're asking her to marry you!'_ He virtually hit his head on the wall. "Partner?. . ." He finished.

"Chance of being found with G-E-N-I-S: ninety-eight percent." Presea computed.

Kratos and Raine just blankly stared away from one-another all ". . ."-like.

"Okay, that leaves you two." Zelos pointed to Regal and Yuan.

The two remainders smirked, they were planning something. (A/N: DUN DUN DUN!)

Closing their eyes against the wall, Regal and Yuan began counting to fifty, "One, two, three. . ."

"Let's go my voluptuous hunny!" Zelos smiles, skipping up the stairs.

Sheena screams, "Get back here you pervert!" Then dashing after him, into his room.

"Let's go Presea!" Genis said, taking the small pink-haired girl's hand and leading her down the hallway.

Colette and Lloyd leave silently, ascending the stairs.

"I suppose we should go as well." Kratos said, going up the second staircase. (A/N: the second staircase is opposite the first, replacing some seats on the other

side.) Raine followed.

"Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen. . ." Regal and Yuan yelled.

Raine and Kratos made their way into Sebastian's (A/N: Sebastian is Zelos' butler if you didn't know.) room, and began searching for a suitable hiding place, havin

not found one that would fit the both of them, the angel suggested, "How about the ceiling?"

"Very well," Raine complied, "but isn't it a little dangerous?"

"We'll be fine." Kratos replied, bringing out his sea-colored wings and wrapping his arms around the white-haired woman's waist and they floated to the ceiling, light as a feather.

Meanwhile, on the balcony, Colette and Lloyd were pondering where they were going to hide. In but a whisper Lloyd asked, "How 'bout the attic, Colette?"

"Okay, Lloyd!" replied Colette, still holding the chocolate-haired swordsmen's hand tightly. And so, they quietly climbed the small stairway to their right. Upon entering the small attic, they looked for a good spot to hide.

"Hey how 'bout this Colette?" Lloyd asked, leaning on a large trunk in the corner of the attic. "Sure Lloyd!" Colette answered, smiling.

They then climbed into the trunk, closing the lid behind themselves. All they could see in the sweet darkness was each-other's eyes. (A/N: y'know, like in

Scooby Doo.)

Meanwhile, downstairs, Genis and Presea were in the kitchen.

"How about hiding under the table?" Genis suggested.

"Chance of being found under the table: One hundred percent." Presea informed the young white-haired boy.

"Okay. . . In the fridge?"

"Temperature inside the fridge: forty-seven degrees."

"On top of the fridge?"

"Chance of being found on top of the fridge: ninety-seven percent."

"In the cabinets behind the bar?"

Chance of being found inside the cabinet under the sink behind the bar: Eighty-three percent."

"Okay, that's probably as good as we're gonna get." sighed Genis.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three. . . Regal and Yuan shouted from the living room.

Genis and Presea quickly closed them selves into the cabinet underneath the sink.

Back upstairs, in Zelos' room, Zelos and Sheena were looking for somewhere to hide. Sheena sighs, "There's nowhere to hide in here, you idiot!"

"Oh, your right, but we don't have to be _in_ here." Zelos smirked, "What about the roof?"

"Zelos! That's cheating! We should stay in here!"

"Well, technically it isn't cheating, we'll still technically be at my house. . ."

"Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five. . ." Came the voices of Regal and Yuan from downstairs.

"Uh! Fine!" Sheena caved.

Zelos' golden wings once again appeared out of his back. "Here we go, my voluptuous hunny!" Zelos announced, wrapping his arms softly around her thin

waist, he opened the window.

"Fifty! Ready or not, here we come!" Regal and Yuan screeched so that the whole freaking house could hear them.

Zelos quickly jumped out the window, closing it behind himself and the dark-haired summoner. He then flew up to the roof, and set her down, then sat down on the

roof himself.

In the living room, Regal and Yuan began to search for the others.

"This way!" Yuan said, getting out his transparent blue wings and flying up to the attic. Regal dashed up the two flights of the stairs to follow the

aqua-haired man.

Upon hearing a light snoring coming from a trunk in the corner Regal opened it to find a sleeping Lloyd and Colette inside. "Found you!" Regal yelled in the

sleeping teenager's ears to wake them.

Hearing the scream, Lloyd sat up screaming something along the lines of, "Hah! Take that, Kratos! Oh, huh? Wha?. . ."

"You try the bedrooms, I'll look downstairs," Yuan instructed, flying out of the attic and down to the first floor.

"Fine," Regal agreed, running down the stairs and into the first bedroom to the left, which happened to be Sebastian's. Searching everywhere, Regal found nothing. Just before leaving, Kratos accidentally tickled Raine with one of his wigs, which provoked asmall giggle out of her.

"Oops. . ." Raine whispered as Regal looked up when he heard the noise.

"So that's where you were hiding. Hah!" Regal screamed.

Downstairs, Yuan was searching the kitchen. He searched everywhere, until he got to the cabinets and soon came to the one below the sink. Genis and Presea

held the doors shut, so when Yuan came to open them they wouldn't open. "What's with these damn doors!" he demanded.

A few seconds later, Yuan rested on the thought of blowing up the doors to get them open. He blasted open the doors with a simple fire spell, which threw a

coughing Presea and a sprawling Genis from the cabinet.

"We have been found." Presea stated.

"Damn. . ." Genis cursed under his breath.

About twenty minutes later, everyone except Zelos and Sheena were in the living room. "Where could they be?" Lloyd asked.

"Search of house one hundred percent completed." Presea stated plainly.

"Maybe they're outside?" Colette suggested.

Kissing Colette lightly Lloyd shouted, "You're a genius Colette!"

"To the great outdoors!" Regal announced, and everyone jumped out of their seats to the outside.

Yuan with his angel wings flew about, Kratos as well. Kratos flew high, and sure enough, there were Zelos and Sheena making out on the roof of the large mansion. "Ahem. . ." Kratos coughed.

This caught Zelos and Sheena's attentions. "Damn. . . They found us. . ." Zelos remarked.

A few minutes later everyone was laying on the roof with their lover, except Yuan and Regal who were standing on opposite sides of the roof. Holding one-another close the couples watched the vibrent setting sun.

----------

Please R&R, no flames! Constructive critizism is apreciated, but be nice about it!

'Til Chapter 2,

_Rikotsu & Plazma_


End file.
